Unyielding Ambitions
by kenny-map
Summary: Tasuki’s future shadows a sorrowful past drenched with verbal and physical abuse, hard labor, molestation, masochism and negative trauma that proved to weigh too severe. Relive his past as I conform an indepth plot twisted on the information based around
1. Chapter 1

Unyielding Ambitions

Summary: Tasuki's future shadows a sorrowful past drenched with verbal and physical abuse, hard labor, molestation, masochism and negative trauma that proved to weigh too severe. Relive his past as I conform an in-depth plot twisted on the information based around my fictional assumptions of the sparse truth of his past.

Chapter 1

Crouched upon a rock almost smitten by the star-lit sky, sat a young man with a smile that only silhouetted his relentless misery. His crimson hair, long and thick, cascaded like a blanket across his shoulders. And his bangs, now overgrown, concealed the scars that sliced his slender face.

Tattered clothing draped his lean features whilst mud and blood stained his ivory skin. His beautiful face, soiled and tarnished, revealed his toils and unseen struggles. His feet and hands left no space for blisters. His knees bared cuts from grazing the barren earth. 

His eyes, now glassy, were squeezed shut in a struggle to keep back prodding tears. Although he was fifteen, he considered himself a man. And men never showed weaknesses, sadness or fear. However, the sadness bottled up within him, overwhelmed his heart to the point of being intolerable. 

He looked to his left, and then to his right, as if expecting someone to be lurking around the corner. Relieved by just the site of the shadows of the trees and the bushes, he raised the rim of his dirty t-shirt to his eyes to dab away at the escaping tears. He yawned as a sign of retirement stretching his way to a standing posture. Sleep soon beckoned his eyes to close, so he knew it was time for him to go to bed. 

The young man bid the night sky farewell as her retreated towards his abode. Like the traditional Chinese home, the walls were built to form a very small one-level flat built of cement and mostly wood. It was obvious that it was an old home holding beyond its capacity, a family of seven. Poverty was their next-door neighbor, a plague that had long consumed the small village where they resided. 

About only twenty feet away from his house, it took only two minutes before he stood face to face with the door. His reluctance surfaced through his actions, as his hands paused at the sliding door's edge. The shadows of his siblings reflected on the windows and their laughter seeped through every crevice. Jealousy and solitude vastly surrounded him fueling the bitter resentment that harbored within. He longed to be consumed by such happiness, for his melancholy demeanor to be wisped away. And he vowed that one day his ambitions will be fulfilled, on the day when his home he will forsake. 

To feel uninvited in your own home was to the extreme, which his impressions lay. Not a welcoming greeting the lips of the household upon his entrance through the doors. He made his way to his room hoping that he had ended the night without leaving his parents or siblings displeased. For he was their "Cinderella" and any tasks left undone will bestow him grave consequences. Thus, were the mundane activities of his life, an unwanted plight from this young man named Tasuki.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tasuki was hustling out of bed. He had awakened late today and he was afraid of the penance that awaited him. He clumsily wiggled his way into clothes as he rushed to quiet the loud banging on the sliding doors. He tried to think quickly of an excuse to deliver failing miserably with every thought.

However, fists welcomed his face as he peered through, sending him plummeting towards the floor. Tears brimmed at his eyes while his hands cradled his cheek, as he tried to make sense of the tantrum being mouthed.

Tasuki could never understand his mother. She stood there consuming the majority of available space. She was a short, plump, voluptuous woman with a pair of E-cups on both sides of her chest. Her hair that was wrapped in a bun was now shaken loose in shambles. And her hands were balled into fists ready to launch again at his face. His four sisters rushed in at the last minute to restrain her, as he cowered and braced himself for the blow.

Surrounded by his fear only infuriated him but he didn't dear retaliate knowing fully well the consequences. "Bitch!" was the only word he mumbled when he was certain everyone wasn't within ear's reach of his door. Then he tidied his closet space of a room where he resided and scurried out of the house through the back exit.

He yearned to cleanse his heart of the unhappiness and to scrub his soiled skin clean. So his two legs carried him towards a nearby river and he willed himself to take a bath. He tossed his clothing aside baring his pale skin under the sunlight illuminating the bruises that trailed his small frame. He winced at his touch, chastising his eyes for releasing tears and cursed Suzaku for his horrid existence.

The mark that burned at his forearm had sealed his fate in this world, granting him only a relentless path of torment. The verbal abuse of his mother rang through his head constantly; as he thought of the countless times she had beaten him senseless. Most birthed from petty mood swings and chores left untouched. The latter minority because she thought she had spawned a heathen's child. No matter the reason, he had adapted to accepting his unjustified punishment. Excusing it as just her reason to escape her shame.

He recalled the one time she had taken him to Konan Market, at the time he was five and she was still proud to call him her boy. She had an unusual glow on her face that day, an overwhelming happiness for some reason. Little did she know the revelation Suzaku had in store for her. She had just finished purchasing a few daikon radishes and Tasuki was ahead of her skipping towards the next stall. She had settled in a conversation with the vendor, oblivious to what was going on around her. Then out of nowhere, speeding, was a runaway veggie cart that seemed to be targeting where she halted. Her screams bellowed throughout the entire market as she braced herself for impact, closing her eyes welcoming the death that awaited her.

A loud crash joined in the state of panic as the cart collided with the targeted stall. Clutching her right arm were the small fingers of her young boy who was lying on top of her as she felt herself falling towards the ground.

Her face was soon masked with confusion followed by a pang of fear as she witnessed a red light boldly surrounding them. The mark on his forearm had appeared directly in sight of his mother's. The symbol for five years he had tried to conceal was now evident.

"_What was that red light that the little boy emitted?"_ were the hushed inquiries of the people who surrounded them.

"_Maybe he's a demon."_

"Probably the devil's spawn…" 

"… _Curse the female who would bear such a creature…"_

His mother's embarrassment was enough to get her on her feet and gave her the will to scuttle away. She gripped him tightly, scarring his delicate flesh, infuriated by the shame she felt as she thought of ways in which she can hide him away. She didn't think she had to be thankful. She didn't feel fortunate to be alive. All she felt was an unknown hatred, disgust and disdain. When they finally got home she stampeded into the house, locking him in a tiny room where she bade him to linger.

Linger he did, losing count at a couple of weeks, living off scraps and water barely enough for him to survive. His skin, unhealthy pail, begged for the warmth of sunlight. He desired to be outside, for the wind to caress his flesh.

That day soon came. Followed by the verbal and physical abuse. Along with the title of 'chore boy' his existence had now became. It tore him up inside just recalling that memory. And he splashed the river liquid to conceal the tears that were now streaming down his face.

He had already wasted enough time. His tasks if left undone will add to more bruises on his skin. So he finished his river bath quickly and made his way back towards the house. There, his eldest sister awaited him, hands on hips, face screwed in revulsion.

She beckoned him with screams and curses connecting a slap to the side of his face. "Mitsuki awaits you! And like that the one-sided dialogue ended. She motioned him towards a bedroom door where her second younger sister waited, locking them within with the slam of the door. Mitsuki glared as her brother was pushed inside, angry at his repulsion and partially her disgrace. He reluctantly began removing his clothing in silent agreement of what she always willed him to do. And cringed as she invaded him, defiling his innocence.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you start reading I am just letting you guys know that the word "break" was put in between the paragraphs to signify a line. The site is not accepting lines in the document for some reason.

Chapter 3

Tasuki lay on the futon motionless trying to blank out the moans repeatedly escaping his sister's lips. Mitsuki clawed at his skin hungrily begging a response to quench the yearning she felt within. She knew of the shame that will befall her if her parents learnt of her misdemeanor. Yet, she reveled in every moment she was allowed to have him. She gained an unknown joy in defiling him. Her lust consumed her as she tried with all her might to experience the ecstasy from the gentle touch of a man. But not once did Tasuki touch her as she engaged herself in the one-sided affair. Pleasure was something she thought she could never gain because of her wretched looks. Her low self-esteem strangled her, smothering her in self-loathing and self-despair.

Mitsuki had adopted the frame of her mother, except for her face that was far less pleasing to the eye. She was always ridiculed for her appearance and grew up burdened with horrid memories from her child-hood past. She thought somebody had to pay for her misfortune, and who better than to grant atonement, none other than Tasuki, her little brother.

He was the best looking child of the family, features somewhat effeminate and very enviable. She gave up trying to figure out why her mother hated him so. Also encouraging the same hatred throughout the rest of the family.

She lifted herself from the frail body lying beneath her, clothing her nakedness before exiting the room. She left Tasuki lying there curled in a fetal position, his crimson bangs blanketing his tears of blood. The only thing willing him to live was his dream of freedom, the fleeting thoughts of eventual escape. He lay there numb unable to move a muscle, drenched in the perspiration of another, barely conscious.

**B r e a k**

Evening had already crept up on the Shun'u household. Chores left abandoned were blatantly obvious upon entrance through the front door. Tasuki had slept for hours, surrendering his body to unrelenting slumber. However, his bitter dreams were soon interrupted when a rumble of pounds, then a kick came bursting open the door. With his heart pounding, he awakened in hysteria, two seconds alone wasted, to make him aware of his surroundings. He tried to cloak his nudity, failing miserably using the two hands he had to spare. Because standing at the entrance was his mother looking furious as ever. He shuddered at just the thought of the punishment he will have to endure.

"Get up!" His mother commanded murderously. But sorry was all he could whimper as he pleaded with an imploring expression while he laid pinned to the wooden floor.

"I said get up!"

His mother inched a few steps toward him, her voice welcoming an audience as his sisters gathered at the door.

Tasuki stood cloaked in a residue of reluctance, his hands forever cupping the bit of dignity he had left. His hands remained fixated in front of him in disobedience, even though his mother berated him to drop his hands to his sides. That only served to irate her, as she grew curious as to what he could possibly have to hide.

She summoned the youngest daughters to restrain him, stirring up a fear inside that his face could not refute.

"Let's see what you've got there…" His mother stooped to the ground slowly, examining the limp structure now caged in her grasp. "Leave the room girls," was the last command that broke the awkward silence. She stood there seething. Boiling. Her self-control broke loose as she punched him in the stomach. All Tasuki could do was recoil in anguish with his hand cradling the area where he pained. She badgered him with questions he knew he couldn't answer. Not that she will ever believe him. Silence was the only thing left in his corner.

"How dare you bring a tramp in here…!" came his mother's verbal assumption, "…soiling the remainder of sanctity that still resides in this household!" She kicked him mercilessly and all he could do was cower and accept the beatings. Although he hated what she was subjecting him to, the redhead could not bring himself to retaliate against his mother.

The abuse seemed to last for hours as she pounded on him unremittingly. Swears, hits and saliva soiled his frame. He was almost numb now. He was floating in and out of consciousness hoping to be rescued this once, if only once, from his mother's hate. "Bring any bitches in here again and _I'll castrate you_, you heathen's child!" She dealt him one final blow, with a buried intention of killing him, only to have him pass out on the floor. "Mitsuki!" She called for her daughter to clean him up along with the mess of bloody evidence that spilled on the ground. She briefly wondered if she had beaten him excessively as she gazed at the open wounds that marked his pale skin. She was sweating profusely. Her anger had completely possessed her, along with the hatred she carried for her son.

Once Mitsuki had dragged him out of the room, the mother surrendered herself to a tumble of tears. Her body was trembling nervously, ashamed of what her son had made her become. She blamed him for her sadness, for her hate, for her rage. For every negative emotion that eventually consumed her. Every spill of coffee or anything unfulfilled was his fault. Tasuki was her escape from the truth and reality.

Mitsuki was used to hearing her mother cry helplessly. After every beat down she would throw herself into despair. It was a redundant routine that seemed too shameful to relive continuously. Her only solution was to blindly ignore her. She never looked back once as she closed the bedroom door behind her.

She regretfully dragged Tasuki's nude frame quietly, struggling with his weight beside her hoping to clean him at the nearest well they had outside. Never had their mother beaten him so badly. Her self-control had dwindled to the brink of insanity. Death today was almost certainly his final demise. For the first time in a while she had felt sorry for her brother. Guilt overwhelmed her as she tended to the bruises on his skin. There were open wounds the length and width of her fingers. She struggled to stop the bleeding. She struggled to constrict her tears.

His condition was pitiful. His beauty once radiant was now confined. His cheek was swollen, along with his right eye, and his bottom lip was bloody blue. His lower right arm was fractured if not broken, exposed by the contortions and bloody bruises. Soft whimpers unconsciously escaped his lips as Mitsuki gently tried to tidy him. They were cries of pain enough to break anyone's heart. A sound, for another second, she could no longer stand to bear. She bandaged him quickly and carried him back to his room where she abandoned him. His agony, she hoped she would never witness, once he regained full awareness.

**B r e a k**

**  
**

**A/N**: Thanks so much for the reviews. It may be a while before I submit chapter 4, but please be patient with me. I'm doing this story on limited time. And please hang in for Tasuki's sake. Akari-chan, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry that I did not mention this before. I just wanted to let you guys know that Mitsuki was the made up name I had for Tasuki's sister since her name is unknown. It is not genuine from Yuu Watase. The only name that is known of Tasuki's siblings is Aidou, who is the youngest.

Chapter 4

It was the wee hours of the morning. Perspiration beaded thickly on Tasuki's forehead as he squinted at his enclosed surroundings. He was in pain. In an excruciating, unbearable, indescribable surmount of pain. He folded his lips to stifle his agony only for the anguish to shatter his control.

He was in his room, cushioned by his futon and a feathered pillow. A torn shirt was draped around his shoulders concealing the scourge of bandages that decorated his back and chest. He had no recollection of how he returned there. His memory was returning and fading, battling with the numbing pain that pounded at his head. He felt so drained and extremely temperamental. His bottled up sadness threatened to drive him insane.

His eyes pooled with tears canalling a trail on both sides. Pride was his least concern even though his inner voice told him that _big boys should not cry_. It soon became apparent that his right hand was useless. A pain so immense quelled his attempt to adjust it on his side. He could not recall ever sobbing so uncontrollably. He cried so emotionally. He winced at every unpredictable quiver of his breath. To him, no one should ever have to suffer so immensely. His thoughts shocked even himself as he devised ways to advance a mortal's death, to end his pain.

"_Suzaku…"_ Through salty tears he whispered. _"…Why have you forsaken me, crushing my heart and my soul? I've been burdened with ten years amongst a family that hates me. Happiness is uncommon to me. When will I get a sign from you to release me from my unrelenting torment?"_

His tears worked against him, escalating his headache. His swollen eyes rejected his revolt from sleep. He was soon soothed from the shadow of his room's darkness. His body once again surrendered granting him at least an unconscious, pain-free bliss.

**B r e a k**

Dawn's light illuminated Tasuki's bedroom. The shadow of a presence prompted him to open his eyes. A blurred figure stood over him inquisitively. The frame phased into his vision. A fear arose within him quickening the throb of his heart.

It was Mitsuki, the last person he expected to see. He scoffed at her concern that seemed so insincere. Indifference became apparent as he attempted to turn his back to her. But the agony of his damaged right hand hindered him. He dismissed her gesture of assistance, determined that he could make it on his own.

"I don't need your help," he hissed at her coldly. His left hand trembled as he struggled to brace his weight. Still, she rushed to him stubbornly, fearing that he would tumble. Her guilt had become obvious, but Tasuki still refrained from dependence on her. How could there not be any other motive from one as crafty as she? He couldn't forgive the incest she pursued. He looked past her, setting his sight towards the door. Her company had upset him. His anger, now exploding, was enough reason for him to escape her presence.

"_Wait Tasuki!_ You know you can't make it on your own," Mitsuki advised. But he only scowled and cringed cluing in that he was still distrustful and in a lot of pain.

"I – uh… who knew that…"

Tasuki left her mumbling and dragging. He slammed the sliding door behind him, shutting out the words Mitsuki wanted to say. He hobbled his way to the living room feeling scared, lonely and hopeless. But the solitude was gratifying. Weighed against the constant bickering, it was much preferred.

It was already 8 AM and relief settled in knowing that his mother had gone to work. The house was an eerie, but soothing quiet. Everyone was occupied today with school and small odd jobs. He welcomed the quiet. He welcomed the space.

The tranquility for two minutes, to him, was an eternity. Noise was so commonplace to the Shun'u household. So no surprise surfaced when he heard footsteps thundering. Eyes of fury met his. Mitsuki was soon hovering over him with a hidden agenda of her own.

"I'll make you feel better," she whispered agitated, a bit testily. A look of determination leaked from her eyes as anger and bitterness seethed within her. She used Tasuki's helplessness to her advantage pushing him to the floor raking at the lone shirt that clothed him. She ignored his pleads of pain, mocking him and the frowns that showed his weakness.

"You need help!" Tasuki screamed. He shouted. But his line of criticism fell on deaf ears. Possessed, enraged, chubby little Mitsuki could care less about his lamentations. She forced his legs open. She made herself an entrance.

He could not fight back, with his left hand buckling from the weight beneath him. He collapsed parallel to the floor, wailing in pain from the sears on his back. Mitsuki's hands were invading him, kneading, spreading his legs to welcome her. She awakened a pleasure within him that was forbidden as she stroked his member gingerly. Yet sex was not her main intention. Unbeknownst to her brother, she had other plans concocted. She wanted Tasuki to experience the painful pleasure that she always felt. She wanted to destroy him or push him to craft his own demise.

Tears welled uncontrollably in Tasuki's eyes as he tried to gain the escape she so perfectly hindered. He had noticed the wooden weapon within her clutches and he was afraid of the atrocity she may possibly have in mind. His scream, as shrill as a whistle, echoed through the living room. Her frowns sheltered a wicked smile as she jabbed into him in haste.

The object was cylindrical, three feet long, three inches wide. There were lacerations and splinters on the sides and on the edges. With each jab Mitsuki made, it ripped apart his virginal entrance. It quickened his breaths. It increased his pain.

"Mitsuki—please… stop…"

She laughed at him. She laughed as he whimpered.

"Why should I? I thought this might be the type of pleasure you sought. You always repelled the other experiences I gave you. You hated when I touched you, so I am attempting something different…"

He blocked out her explanations. He wiggled. He struggled. He kicked her unto the rug dragging his weight towards the front door. His least concern was the lack of cloth that clothed him. The wind twirled his hair around him, masking the bruises and tears that stained his face.

He would escape. He stood and ran as fast as his weak legs could carry him. His home he abandoned, burdened by the ill memories he also wished would fade. He never turned back once. He ignored the threats that were being screamed behind him. He sought out independence, a new life and possibly a new beginning.

Little did the redhead notice that someone was somewhere lurking, watching. He was so busy running that he did not once feel the longing, lingering gaze as he dashed through the streets. He made his way desperately to the direction of the mountains. Mt. Leikaku was his destination. A fairytale he would make a reality. The goal of happiness he always dreamed of was now due.

**B r e a k**

Meanwhile, back at the Shun'u household, Mitsuki was at the front door pacing back and forth. She was nervous. She had chased Tasuki away and she lost all hope of him ever coming back. The look in his eyes, the way he retaliated against her. His hair almost seemed ablaze matching the fire of hate within his eyes. She selfishly wished he would return to avoid any confrontation with her mother. She was afraid of what she might do to her. She despised the feeling of helplessness.

She finally worked up the courage to go look for him only to be stopped by a presence at the door. She cursed herself for the time she had wasted. It was lunchtime already. He mom had returned home.

"Where are you off to Mitsuki?"

"Uh - - just going to run some errands."

"But where is Tasuki? Why not have him do it for you?"

"I – I don't know… I don't know where he is."

"What? But you were supposed to watch over him!"

When her mother did not get a response, she held her by her shoulders shaking her furiously.

"I …" A feeling of nausea came over Mitsuki ceasing her reply, the invented lie in her thoughts. It was a feeling that had become ever so frequent. Her two-week secret; something she thought she had to hide.

"Are you okay?" The mother rushed towards her daughter, all thoughts of Tasuki abandoned.

"I'm alright." Mitsuki walked towards a chair unsteadily, dizzy spells overcoming her as she tried to gather her thoughts.

She remembered the stories she always overheard her mom confiding to her older sisters. Stories she should have heeded since it held precautions about bedding with men. She tried to tell the stubborn redhead brat this morning. But he would not listen to her. He chose to ignore her, to dismiss her with blatant disrespect.

"He'll be back." She feigned a smile to comfort her mother. She needed a diversion; even of it was just for a little while. Because unbeknownst to everyone, a life form was already budding inside her. Mitsuki was pregnant. She was carrying Tasuki's child.

**B r e a k**

A/N: Please excuse my somewhat poor descriptive writing. If you've read my other fics you'll realize that the majority of them are filled with dialogue. Oh well… Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One week had passed since Tasuki's disappearance. Life on the street seemed like bliss compared to the mundane lifestyle at home. He always contemplated returning to the place he abandoned. Yet, the past memories of discomfort festered in his heart always seemed to anger him so. It angered him to the point of bitterness and discontentment towards his siblings and his parents. The seed of hatred that harbored within their souls had no doubt migrated into him. A requiting feeling he regretted to own.

His appearance was menacing and sickly. Beyond the complexion of ivory, he looked ghastly pale as if blood was absent from his veins. Two steps away from just canting over, he dropped to his knees to regain the little bit of breath he had, the little evidence left of life flowing through his mangled body. '_Why should I allow myself to continue to live like this?'_ he thought. He stared at the clothing draped upon his frame ashamed of its soiled and ragged appearance. He lifted himself from the ground slowly and continued to walk in the direction of the Konan market. The fleeting thoughts of self-loathing would soon be withered away.

The streets of Konan Country had become his home. Sleeping in abandoned houses and living off the wastes of others was how he managed to survive. He had made an oath to never steal from anyone and had been able to keep that promise to himself over the past 7 days.

He spotted a small, empty stall in one of the market sections nearby and situated his butt unto its dusty benches. Although it was daylight, sleep seemed to beckon his eyes to close. Using his left arm as a pillow he nestled his head unto his lap.

"Young man, are you alright?"

The soft voice of a woman penetrated Tasuki's thoughts. The drowsiness that had drugged his entire body confused his sense of judgment as to if it was a dream or reality. He battled with his droopy eyes forcing them open, annoyed that he was being disturbed by this stranger. A stranger, who to make matters worse, was nothing but a pestering young girl.

"Go away! Why do you women always have to be so nosey?" His head remained positioned on his lap to avoid diverting his gaze to the young girl's attention.

"Things would get better soon," she comfortingly responded. And she left his side disappearing almost like a phantom amongst the noisy market crowd.

Tasuki's inquisition got the best of him and he raised his head to get a glimpse at the young girl who dared to console him. And a glimpse was all he received as the crowds of people soon engulfed her in the streets. Never had he seen such radiant beauty so he stood in an attempt to get a better look at her face. His heart raced as he contemplated whether to pursue her. His procrastination only serving him disappointment as he stood there questioning who the girl could be. Little did he know that this young girl will soon become a part of his future. And little did this stranger know about the responsibility that will soon rest on her shoulders. Their paths were destined to cross again whether they liked it or not.

**B r e a k**

"Mitsuki, can you please check the oven. The bread may be just about ready to come out."

"Ok mom," she obliged. But she was consumed by annoyance from her mother's unrelenting pestering. The past week had been hell since her brother's disappearance. She felt herself slowly being ostracized as it became apparent that her siblings held her accountable for their recent living conditions. The atmosphere had been tense. And though no one dared to whisper a word of it, all of them knew that their mother was worried.

Mitsuki's secret on the other hand was still unknown, sheltered by her thoughts and the womb shielding the being inside her. She knew it won't be long before she started to show. And a plan had to be devised to keep the truth from ever being revealed. Every day she cursed her brother's existence passing blame in his absence knowing fully well that this tragedy was because of her. Yet, she refused to accept it. Vengeance consumed her heart entirely. All she longed for was the day when Tasuki would return to exact her pain.

"Mitsuki!"

"Coming mom," she replied. She made her way into the kitchen stumbling over her heels trying to make haste. She removed the bread from the oven placing it on the kitchen table for it to cool off. She was infuriated. Her mom was close by in the living room, but because of her laziness she had to summon her to do her bidding. She wanted to tell her off, to let her know she did not feel well, that she was prostrated on the ground outside earlier puking her guts out when she disturbed her. But she hid her defiance and staggered away from her presence. She sought refuge in her room, the only place she seemed to gain peace of mind. Till noon that day was when her stomach came to ease and feeling terribly exhausted, she decided to take a rest.

**B r e a k**

Nightfall had soon cascaded over Konan Country blanketing the town in a sea of black. It was not the usual starry night with only a few stars sparsely lit in the sky. The moon was in its crescent shape barely visibly behind the rooftops and tree branches. The lights from the open windows were the main source of illumination to the loiterers that congested the streets.

It was somewhat abnormal for the town to be so vivid, especially around nine o'clock at night. But what seemed to grab Tasuki's attention even more was the commotion he witnessed occurring right outside the abandoned building that he sought temporary residence. Three bandits were attacking a young woman with her child and had cornered her at knife point. _It's not my business_, Tasuki tried to convince himself even though his conscience was willing him to go to her aid. "Oh, what the heck," he mumbled defeated. "Even though I'd quicker raise a finger to help a man, a lady once a while shouldn't be that bad." However, what he witnessed next impacted him immensely. He huddled back inside quickly to camouflage his presence.

Standing before the ruffians was a young man very tall and lean in stature. He appeared so quickly from behind them and knocked them down to the ground instantly. It was a sight to behold his offensive and defensive movements performed with such ease and precision. His robes were weaved with some of the finest threads Tasuki had ever laid his eyes upon. It was obvious that the stranger had money. It was obvious that he was a formidable opponent as well.

'_That guy was amazing'_ Tasuki thought to himself excitedly. He eased in a little closer to eavesdrop on the conversation he was having.

"Thank you," the young woman replied very relieved. "With the threats those guys were spewing, I thought my child and I were one step in the grave." She laughed very nervously as she chatted with the young man in front of her.

"You're very welcome Miss," he replied. He bowed his head in respect and turned to walk away.

"Young man – I'm sorry," the young woman fumbled shyly. "But, may I know the name of my rescuer?"

"It's Hakurou Miss," he replied candidly and he continued to walk away.

Tasuki stood there consumed with strong admiration. He was working up the courage to approach the stranger but his feet seemed to turn to lead fastening him to the ground. He did manage to finally follow him but he lost him the crowd soon after. _'Hakurou'_, he thought. He decided that his next objective would be to track down the young man and to find out who he is. Although he did not say it out loud, deep down inside the red head already wanted to be just like him.

**B r e a k**

A/n: Sorry for taking so long to update. You don't even want to know when and where I did this chapter.

Other than that, I promise the story is going to become better for Tasuki soon. I know it's a bit dragging but you'll see where everything leads. Ok… review time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was approaching one month since Tasuki surrendered to inquisition pursuing the stranger that grabbed his admiration that night. With barely any leads, he refused to submit, promising himself that the next day he would find him. His ambition was unrelenting, granting him more focus than he had ever had in his life. With every clue he was granted he patted himself on the back, gaining confidence that he was just one step closer.

Today he was camped out at the Mt. Leikaku Valley. It was 7 AM in the morning and the sun was already scorching hot outside. Thanks to the pity of a young man who had passed by earlier, he was spared some grub and clothes to cover his parched naked back.

He had been traveling half-naked lately, his tattered clothing barely enough to cover his frame. His attire had gradually withered away and so had his spirit until being blessed with that unforgettable encounter.

He brought the remaining drops of water in his possession to his lips, easing the uncomfortable itch in his throat that was so terribly dry. The heat was becoming too unbearable for him. He groaned revealing his discomfort and sought out the sparse shade from a few of the trees.

For the first time he questioned if his mission was worth it. His latest clue to the stranger's whereabouts brought him the closest that he has ever came. If it was not for that conversation he overheard from two market vendors about the bandits of Mt. Leikaku, he would have never known to camp out there. _'Be a good sport Tasuki'_. He tried to be his own cheerleader, hoping to distract him from the sun that seemed to want to pierce through his mind. He decided to nap a little bit and curled himself into a fetal position huddling his hand over to shade his face.

"Young man, are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'm fine," Tasuki replied flicking the fingers of his right hand as a means of dismissal. He couldn't care less who the man was. He kept his eyes shut trying to drown out his words of intrusion. It was an action that always worked with nosey pedestrians. Like the rest, he eventually gave up and went his merry way.

Tasuki sighed and yawned ever so loudly stretching his hands straight ahead of him as if grasping for the sky. He curled out of his fetal position and rolled unto his other side adjusting his right arm as a cushion for his head to rest. He patted at his mouth gently in an attempt to cease his yawning. He knew it was a sign of hunger and restlessness but he paid it no mind. Instead, he whisked himself into a deep slumber, conjuring sweet dreams contrasting to the life he possessed.

Later on that day he awoke to the touch of cold dripping water. A feeling of exhilaration overcame him as it bathed his lips and his face. Finally aware that it had to be from the actions of another, he flew up from his position nervously knocking his head into the chest of a boy positioned over him. He rubbed his eyes fiercely aiming for a clear view of his surroundings. His lids stretched wide beyond its limit as he tried to make sense of where he was. He tried to stand up completely ignoring the figure that stood next to him. And he fell to his knees surprised by the fatigue that he felt. He looked up, and his blurred vision focused on the face of an older woman. Standing next to her was the young man that looked about his age, old enough to only be her grandson. The young man came to his aid quickly by the request of his guardian, placing Tasuki's frame back firmly on the futon.

Tasuki looked around his surroundings intently. Now in full state of mind he realized that he was no longer outside. Built around him were the walls of a small wooden house. He looked around the room puzzled as to how he could have gotten there.

"Young man," the old woman croaked. "I can tell that you are puzzled by your surroundings. You need not fear. It was my grandson that dragged you inside. He had found you lying under a tree and could not revive you so he sought out my help. It was only from then that you have finally awakened--"

"What time is it?" Tasuki asked frantically. The broken pieces of his memory now came to recollection. He began to panic knowing that he had messed up on his moment. Forgetting that he was still weak from fatigue he hurriedly tried to make a run for the door only to fall flat on his face.

"What's the rush child? It's now five o'clock in the afternoon." The old woman's grandson looked on in puzzlement as she tried to bring calm to Tasuki's disposition.

"There was someone--" Tasuki lamented in a panic. "There was someone I was supposed to meet."

"Rest child," The old woman suggested in a means of comforting him. "You'll only exhaust yourself more and I'm sure that's the last thing you desire."

"But you don't understand," He tried to plead with her to no avail as the little strength he had left began to poor right out of him. He surrendered himself to her will and decided to lay back down on the futon. He was panting heavily and he began to find it difficult to breathe.

"Kouji, fetch a cup of water for this young man, would you please?"

"Yes ma-am."

"Don't fret young man. My grandson will be back with some water soon. Please excuse me." She bowed in dismissal. "I'll be in the kitchen preparing something for you to eat."

Tasuki lay there feeling hopeless. He needed to escape from this place but he had not the strength to do so. He would be lying if he said he did not appreciate the kindness from the old woman. It had been years since he had experienced such devotion like that. He raised himself up into a sitting position as soon as he saw the boy returning with the cup of water.

"Thank you," he mumbled as the cup reached his hand. It felt awkward getting help from the strangers. He looked at the boy intently as he took three sips before placing the cup at his side.

"So, your name is Kouji huh?" Tasuki asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, so what is it to ya," the young man replied coldly.

Avoiding the gaze of Tasuki's eyes he tried to silence his attempt of casual conversation. But he realized his persistence will get the better of him.

"So what's your problem anyway? You drag me all the way here and yet you show me nothing but indifference." Tasuki let himself fall back unto the futon then turned to his side to hide his distaste. The room stood still in silence as they remained in the company of each other. That was until the guy made a statement that riddled Tasuki's thoughts with confusion.

"Your mom will be here to retrieve you soon. You should get some rest until she gets here within twenty minutes."

_"What are you talking about?"_ Tasuki demanded almost shouting. "She --- I don't – I don't want to see her so why did you have to bring her here?" He became suspicious and he began to act senseless trying to hold his weight as he struggled to lift himself off the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked. He reluctantly reached out a hand to help him only to be retaliated against with a whack to his palm.

"Who are _you?"_ Tasuki questioned. "What do you know about me? Your worrisome meddling is really beginning to annoy me."

"You display such insolence," Kouji responded. "What an ungrateful attitude you have. Instead of you thanking me, you're seeking to run away."

"Don't you _dare_ lecture me!" Tasuki exclaimed. "You have no knowledge of my upbringing! You should have minded your own business and leave me for death's door underneath that tree. Now here you are inviting me back to this one way ticket to hell. I can't go back there. If only you had a clue."

He sighed in exasperation before continuing. "I'm leaving." And with that said he hobbled his way through the bedroom door. He looked around the living room trying to spot the exit and once in his vision he made haste without looking back.

"Young man, where are you going?" Tasuki turned around to see the old lady looking at him with an expression of such concern. His eyes widened in fear as he saw the woman that approached from behind her. He stood paralyzed in his position, the intimidation crippling his senses. His freedom was now over. He dropped to his knees in front the door.

"I guess he's happy to see you," the old lady commented naively. She walked the red head's mother over to the frame of her son for so long she had been searching. "This is him right?" she asked and the woman shook her head gratefully. She grabbed Tasuki by his shoulder beckoning him to stand up.

"My my," the old woman lamented. "Please be gentle with him. The boy has been through a lot. He was at death's door today."

"No need for concern," she replied. Tasuki listened as his mother gripped him roughly. "My child is strong and healthy so we can be on our way."

Hiding behind his grandmother's shadow, Kouji stared as the red head was dragged away. He cursed at the guilt that overcame him trying to convince himself that he did the right thing. But the knot in his stomach would not release him. He had a heart felt worry for the boy. The words he had said to him began to ring ever so clearly.

"That woman is abusive," the old woman realized. "The poor young man, I hope he will be okay." And more than anything Kouji wished the same for him as well ashamed that he assisted in continuing the boy's wretched fate.

**B r e a k**

A/N: Seems like Tasuki is back at square one. Review please. Also, look forward to a new character entry in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"_Mommy. Where are you mommy?" Tasuki panted heavily as he ran through the house searching thick and thin for his beloved mother. The tears that were threatening finally began to pour down his five year old face. He was fearful. The idea of being alone surfaced that weakness in him._

"_Mommy?" His screams escalated and his wails burst into an uproar. No one was there to calm his sorrow or ease the solitude. He stumbled through the back exit and witnessed a silhouette through his teary eyes. And suddenly everything was black. Darkness shrouded his surroundings except for him and the figure standing before him. He palmed his tears till his eyes were dried and walked towards the person that was unmoving._

"_Is that you mommy?" He was now standing right behind the figure. And though he lifted his arm to touch her, the person still seemed so far from his grasp. And though he tried with all his might to get in front of her, the unchanging posture still seemed to evade his sight. _

"_Don't cry honey. Your mommy will always be here to protect you…" He heard a voice that sounded so soothing and soon the figure was standing right behind him. And soon she was hugging him, in such a warm embrace that can only be classed as a mother's love. His vision forbade him from viewing the face that remained so close to him. Everything seemed so blank and undefined. Maybe it was a design that was shaped from his confusion and self doubt._

"_Tasuki!" _

_He searched for the voice that was calling out to him. But what he saw stirred up such fear and bewilderment. He wondered if his sight had betrayed him as he stared at the full woman, his mother, standing straight ahead of him. "Mom…?"_

"_No, I'm you're mother! He almost forgot about the figure standing behind him. And soon the warm embrace began to suffocate him and the person's features came into light. He was scared. The face that took shape was the same as the one that stood far before him. And he stood frozen in puzzlement wondering which one was the imposter. _

"_Mom?" He grasped with his arms outstretched knowing that he'll never be able to reach. As the life poured out of him from his mother's suffocating embrace, he knew the woman behind him was trying to silence him. He was witnessing the past and the future in action right before his eyes, two completely different women one of which as a child he had deeply loved._

"_Tasuki… tasuki… tasuki… just know that I will never completely abandon you… my son…"_

"_Mom…!"_

"_Silence!"_

"_Tasuki…"_

"_Mommy…!"_

"_Tasuki!"_

Tasuki suddenly opened his eyes, startled by the light illuminating the space around him. Tears dampened his cheeks as he tried to gain focus on his immediate surroundings. He soon came to realize that he had only been dreaming; the same dream that had plagued him for the past ten years. And every time it consumed him he would wake up wondering if he had truly missed his mother's love that much. If only he could turn back the hands of time to when he was just a young lad.

He rubbed at his eyes and only then noticed the figure sitting in front of him. It was Mitsuki. Reality now dawned on him. He was back in his room, laying on his futon, surrounded by dread and fear.

He shifted his left arm to adjust his posture only to realize that it was taped in bandages and the pain that pierced through was so immense. He had no memory of what had happened and he turned to question Mitsuki in reluctance. "What happened to me?"

She could not face him. Instead she stared at the floor and the soiled clothing that littered the area around him. He followed the path of her stare and noticed the blood stained cloths beside him. He hadn't noticed it before but the bandages on his arm were stained as well. And soon bits and pieces of last night came flooding back to him. He motioned himself to sit up but found himself to be too weak to complete the action.

"When we found you," Mitsuki suddenly replied. "You were almost _dead_." That last word of her speech broke only as a whisper.

Tasuki sighed heavily and a lonely tear trickled down the side of his face. He remembered.

"You were lying in a pool of blood," she continued "Your arm was slit in so many places, almost beyond repair…"

"You guys should have left me then," Tasuki intruded. "Death would have been a more suitable comfort to me compared to living in this unrelenting nightmare.

The bloody blade was still lying right next to him. It was his treasured accomplice that fulfilled his wish from last night. He remembered slashing wounds so deep and the blood that followed squirting. He remembered the bliss he felt knowing he was given a final chance to escape his inner pain. He thought about reaching for the weapon again but before his hand could reach Mitsuki soon stopped him. The stare he gave her was so cold that she could not help but shy her gaze away. But she never once let go of him. She kept a grip on his wrist that she refused to free. He laid there in annoyance knowing he was too weak to fight with her.

"Let me be!" he screamed. But she ignored his resistance. She knew not for what reason she was trying to save him. Maybe it was for penitence for the misery she had bestowed.

It was no longer about her anymore but more so for the being that was growing inside her. She longed so much to tell him but her racing heart would not dear. She struggled to calm her emotions.

Tasuki eventually ended his battle and he remained still on the futon beside her. He felt so defeated and whatever reason he sought out for living never came. He cried and he cried and neither did any form of comfort soothe him. _"Mommy,"_ he whispered. He wished again that things could have been different.

"Tasuki," Mitsuki released his wrist and beckoned his attention. "I have someone waiting outside, beyond the bushes for you."

He refused to look at her.

"You were out for over eighteen hours and while you were unconscious a young man came by seeking you. He called himself Kouji when I asked him his name."

He turned his head to face her as the name grabbed his attention. He lay there in bewilderment wondering if it was one of her sick games. But not one smirk did she give as she continued to look at him seriously.

"I asked him to rescue you tonight," she continued, "To take you away from this place, my atonement for your many years of despair." Tasuki could not believe the words he was hearing. His tears were soon soaked with joy as he palmed at his face.

That night as the stars reigned down upon them, Mitsuki did the unthinkable and aided in her brother's escape. Though a part of her felt remorse for the pain she had put him through, her true intentions remained nothing but a selfish act. The secret she kept had to remain untold. Tasuki's presence only served to jeopardize her relationship with her mother. For if she found out that the child she carried was seeded by him, death – Tasuki's means of escape- would surely be her own.

**B r e a k**

**A/N**: Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I had one hell of a writer's block over the past week. I tried my best over the past few chapters to put a lot of emotion into what Tasuki was feeling. It is something that I'm not really great at, I must confess. Trying to put yourself in the shoes of someone who has been abused when you never experienced it yourself is so hard. I hope I came close enough in my descriptions. If I don't experience writer's block again, I'll update with the next chapter sooner…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the first time in years, Tasuki awoke feeling very light-hearted. He thought of pinching himself being a bit skeptical of his happiness. But then he rolled to his side on the patterned futon to see his new friend sleeping soundly beside him. _Friend._ He thought of the title and he realized that this was also the first time he had the luxury of friendship. It felt great to have someone on his side again for once.

He rolled unto his back once again and stared at the cracks of sunlight peeping through the curtained window. He suddenly yearned to go outside and he stretched into a seating position on the futon.

"Looks like someone is up early."

Tasuki jumped, not expecting to hear the voice of Kouji lying beside him.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," Tasuki cheerfully responded. "Hope I was not the one who woke you."

"You did actually, from all that stretching." He did some stretching himself as he lifted his body forward. "But that's okay though," He turned to look at Tasuki as he raised his hands to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"So what are we going to do today?" Tasuki inquired.

"First thing's first, we gotta do something about that hair of yours." Kouji then observed the young man from head to toe and went on to say, "And we'll get you some new clothing as well."

Tasuki combed his fingers through his overgrown locks and could not agree more with his suggestion. The red luster his hair once had did not seem to exist anymore. Each strand drooped around his face limp and lifeless only serving a purpose of covering the blisters that adorned his pale skin.

Tears began to stream down his face as he became overwhelmed with emotion from the kindness Kouji was bestowing on him. Tears seemed to be the solution to everything lately as his body trembled in an effort to keep himself together. And before her knew it, he unconsciously began to reminisce about the early life he used to have. The love of his mother and the warmth from his siblings almost seemed like it was just yesterday. His cheeks flushed red once he noticed Kouji staring bewildered at him.

"Come on man!" Kouji scuffled over and draped an arm around his shoulder. "Dry your tears and let's get ready."

Tasuki palmed at the tears that still stained his cheek and tried to settle his erratic feelings. It was hard to hide the embarrassment from Kouji consoling him as he shrugged his comforting arms away.

"You should see yourself," He flinched as the red head pulled away, "Snot rolling out your nose and shit, jeez!" Kouji frowned a bit and turned away. "Pull yourself together and meet me in the kitchen. Grandma should have breakfast ready." Tasuki watched as the young man walked away.

He followed behind him about five minutes later and saw Kouji and his grandmother seated at the eating table. He did not know why his footsteps briefly paused as he walked over to them in reluctance.

"Don't be shy," the old lady stated. "Over here. Take a seat." She pointed over to the vacant chair to the right of her. "Eat up," she suggested. "And then we'll get you ready for your haircut."

Tasuki still could not get rid of the feeling that he was intruding as he bent his head humbly at the table. He could not even look at Kouji for some reason as he felt his stares boring right through him. He shuffled his feet under the table uneasily with every crumb that touched his lips.

"Been a while since you tasted food this good I'm guessing." Kouji threw the statement right out at him. Kouji had read his thoughts because the words that escaped his lips next could not help but shock him. "You're like family now so act like it instead of worrying yourself about being intrusive."

Tasuki lifted his head from his plate to meet the eyes that stared at him. "And don't you dare start crying again," Kouji mumbled under his breath. But still, somehow, one single tear still managed to escape. "You're such a crybaby."

"Now Kouji, try not to be so mean." The old lady advised her grandson as she looked at him gathering his dishes from the table. He excused himself quickly and headed in the direction of the sink.

"Don't mind him," she tried to comfort Tasuki. "He has an odd way of expressing his feelings." She pushed her chair backwards and dismissed herself from the table also. "Bring your dishes Tasuki dear. You and Kouji need to get going."

Tasuki obeyed and he walked behind Kouji who motioned for him to follow him. They ended up back in his room.

"Here. Change into these." He pushed a navy blue pants and a red robe in front of him. "We'll be going outside and the last thing you should be clothed in is those tattered rags." He turned his back towards him as Tasuki pulled the fresh clothing over his frame.

"Thank you," he said graciously.

"You ready?" Kouji cleared his throat ignoring the red-head's gratitude.

"Uh, yeah."

From then on, they welcomed each other's company in silence. From the moment they left the house and even when Tasuki followed him into the crowded streets, they walked in silence. They had been walking for about ten minutes when they finally stopped in front of a small house. Tasuko continued to stand in the street as Kouji made his way towards the door. "Why are you just standing there?" He urged him to come closer as he rapped two knocks upon the wooden door. "There's nothing for you to be worried about," he whispered. "A friend of my grandma resides here."

"Who is it?" A croaky voice came through from the other side.

"It's Kouji, Nana's grandson."

_So Nana is her name_, Tasuki thought to himself. The opening of the door pulled him out of the daze that he drew himself into for just a second.

"Hey Kouji, how are you doing?" A middle-aged man appeared in front of us with a smile that made Tasuki feel welcome. "Who's your friend?" He turned to acknowledge him as Kouji began with his response.

"This is my friend Tasuki," he replied. "As you can clearly see, he hasn't had a haircut in a while."

"Nice to meet you Tasuki," he greeted him formerly and proceeded to introduce himself. "I'm Naname. I'll make you look all spiffy." He smiled warmly again and welcomed us into the house.

His home was small and quaint and every item had its place. The pictures of the heavenly beasts from the Universe of the Four Gods that decorated his walls instantly grabbed Tasuki's attention. He led them to the living room and had Tasuki pull a chair. He disappeared behind a curtain for just a second before coming back with a cloth and a small shears.

"Kouji, take these from me would ya," Naname requested. "I'm just running to the kitchen to wash my hands."

Kouji obliged and he pulled a chair taking a seat near to Tasuki. "You nervous?" he asked him.

"Not in the least," Tasuki abruptly replied.

Naname returned and he retrieved his shears from Kouji. "Drape that cloth around his shoulders," he ordered and soon after he began to trim him.

"So Tasuki," Naname struck up a conversation, "I haven't seen your face around these streets before. Are you new around here?"

Kouji quickly intervened and spoke up for him. "Uh, of course he's from around here. He just… he just doesn't go outside that often." Kouji knew that technically he did not lie. He turned to look at his friend who continued to sit there in unwavering silence.

"Alright, you're all done," Naname stated. He pulled off the cloth that was draped around him and dusted the loose strands that still escaped on his shoulder. "There." He handed him a mirror and waited for his approval.

"Don't you like it Tasuki?" Kouji playfully shoved at him. "Your haircut was tapered similarly to mine."

Tasuki continued to venerate himself in front the mirror as he nodded his head in agreement. He was happy. He felt good about himself. And he actually looked nice for once.

"Look at that," Naname complimented him. "You really are a very good looking guy."

"Yeah, let's head out right now red-head," Kouji suggested. "Maybe we'll be able to pick ourselves up some girls."

They thanked Naname graciously and headed out the door.

"Did you know that he was a Genbu Seishi once?" Tasuki stared at Kouji in bewilderment. "He's always been a really nice guy."

"So where next are we going?" Tasuki questioned changing the flow of the conversation.

"To go pick ourselves up some girls, forgot that fast?"

"I thought you were kidding," Tasuki paused in his tracks as he watched his friend walk ahead of him. "And that's not what I meant anyways." He reluctantly followed behind him. "What I meant was where are we _headed_?" He looked at the back of the frame that faced him and awaited a reply.

"Hey, you see that guy over there," Kouji had completely ignored him. Tasuki sighed in defeat dipping his hands within his pockets and turned to the direction that his friend was looking.

"Which guy?" As soon as the words slipped out his lips, his remaining breath slipped out right with them. Up ahead, as unbelievable as it seemed stood Hakurou, the young man who he almost forgot that he had been searching for.

"What about him?" Tasuki managed to murmur.

"Don't you know," Kouji surprisingly responded. "He's the leader of the notorious Mt. Leikaku bandits.

** B R E A K**

**A/N**: Sorry for waiting so long to update. Hope most of you are still with me. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter up but it will be sooner or later


End file.
